Ouran Love Story OcX?
by Cloudsoneandonlygf
Summary: Here's my new series: Ouran highschool host club: Sweet little tyes. For now I'm going to keep the pairing for it unknown, to provide every fangirl with a chance to well... fangirl? But I know where this is going to lead...
1. Chapter 1

A wise man once told me that there's a time for love, and a time for hate.

A time for happiness, and a time to repent,

A time for confusion, and a time for understanding...

Basically, he told me that there's a time for everything...

But the one thing that I wanted to hear, the one thing that would actually mean something by following what he said,

Is just when that time was.

I stared up at the pink tinted school, my medium length black hair tousled as I had ran fingers through it continuously to try and gain some calm. This place was way too expensive looking, as to how I managed to get in is a wonder... My sister was the brains between the two of us. Not me. Just the thought of it being the other way around brought a sarcastic smile to my lips.

So then how?

From the few days that I've been home I realized my father was a deadbeat. Maybe cruel to pertain to him as such, but truth is always a harsh thing. Basically that hits bribing out of the park. My marks were okay, but as previously mentioned, nothing compared to my sisters, and definitely not enough to get me a scholarship. The only other option would be that my dad, or even sister maybe, had some kind of connection that managed to get me in...

"Watch where your going!" A shrill, girly voice shouted, pushing passed me as she continued into the building with a group of her friends in tow. Not expecting the random outburst I hadn't been holding onto my ipod that well, and in turn winded up dropping it onto the ground. Just making the damaged electronic even worse then what it was.

I right away dropped to my knees, picking up the now scattered pieces in absolute horror before glaring after the women who had caused this. Watching as she didn't even acknowledge my stares and just continued walking. Her royal yellow school uniform dress swaying with each strut, as her professionally styled blond hair did the same. Stuck up rich snobs... There was absolutely no way MY family managed to get in good with them.

Clinging onto my, now destroyed, most cherished possession, I stood to my feet angrily and stepped after the brat. Apparently her parents didn't care to raise her with some sort of manners, maybe if I just took it into my own hands-

"Hey! Yuki! There you are!"

I froze on the spot, my hands still clenched into fists that ultimately would have been used in an oncoming fight. I just couldn't wrap my mind around how SHE always showed up at the wrong moments...

Haruhi Fujioka, my apparently physic sister.

Taking in a breath of air, I silently, though unwillingly, let what just happened go before turning on the balls of my feet to look at my elder sibling. Nearly cracking out in laughter as I took note of what she was wearing.

Her welcoming smile quickly turned to a frown, and in the same turn, her hands fell sternly onto her hips. A stance that I was only too well familiar with. This was what she looked like when she was mad. Even with being away from her for so long, I still remembered THE stare. "What's so funny, then?" She questioned. I could tell in her eyes she knew the answer. That and the faint embarrassed blush that crossed her cheeks.

"You... You...Aha-"

"Just spit it out already!"

"You look like a boy!"

By now I was almost toppled over in hysteria. Everything then starting to make sense. Why she always left so early in the morning: To avoid me seeing her in her uniform, Why she never showed me any pictures: The same reason... God, this was just too good!

"Your clothes don't exactly fit in either!" She sighed, arms now crossed against her chest as her foot annoyed tapped the pavement we were standing on. And that's when the laughter stopped.

I paused, blankly, and stared down at my attire. Only to realize in distraught that she was right. While I did look like a girl, I also looked too much like a commoner. A nice green top that matched well with my eyes, and skinny jeans topped over with my traditional high heeled black boots. An outfit that, otherwise, would've been considered cute, but definitely not appropriate in such a prestigious school. I slightly flustered at the realization, Haruhi now smiling at her winnings.

"C'mon." She laughed, turning me around so I was facing the school once again before placing her arm over my shoulders and leading me towards it, "I'm sure we can find you a NORMAL uniform somewhere-"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust as we passed by yet another group of female students. I couldn't stand the idea of wearing such a dress. Not to brag, but I've always been a bit of a guru for fashion... Never really having a set style however. Not that I had something against dresses in general, but THAT one... Much rather stay in my skinny jeans.

The fact that she didn't notice my reaction to the statement was just such a Haruhi move. She might look a little boring, and seem like she was some kind of downer, but when you really got to know her it's clear that she's the exact opposite. Always looking to the bright side of any situation, or... At least, what she would consider to be the 'bright side' anyway...

Hm, maybe I should explain a few things before we continue on, no?

For starters, I am the sister of Haruhi Fujioka. Born a year after she was. And while we are related, we look almost nothing alike. Our eyes were different shades, her brown, mine green. At one point we both had the same hair color, cause brown was the one I was born with, but as the years war on and my sense of style heightened, I quickly took to dyeing it. Her cutting her hair was the end of any similarities that we might have shared. While hers is now styled rather normally, mine is a mix of oh-natural and unique. Randomly chopped bangs that reached just above my eyes, and in odd places hints of blond. Other then that, were both pretty petite, and unfortunately lacking in the chest area...

Damn my Genetics!

As to my history, that's a completely different story... After our mother had died by father couldn't afford to keep us both, so he had me shipped off to a family friend. I don't blame him for anything, of course, and I did pay a good few visits. Likewise for them. But I do sometimes wonder how different things might have been if I didn't need to leave... Maybe me and dad would be closer? Mine and Haruhi's relationship wouldn't change if our lives depended on it... And while that's great, I just wish I had that parental influence I was lacking throughout my childhood.

Anyway, one day I had woken up to a phone call from my dad, exclaiming that I was accepted to Ouran Highschool...Funny cause I don't remember applying in the first place... And since he recently got a new job, he wanted me back A.S.A.P. It took me a day to pack my bags, and I was finally home. And let me tell you, the week that it took to fill out all the documents lasted far too long. I was about to go absolutely crazy seeing the same thing's every day.

Long story cut short, here I was. Finally starting to fit in.

Unfortunately, not in my own way.

I stared down at the dress that I was suddenly wearing, in utter horror. Whoever thought of the uniform code must have been batty or something. This. Was. Not. A. Good. Idea.

Absolutely sure that I looked completely foolish I stared over at Haruhi who smiled back at me in happiness. I wasn't sure if it was cause I looked good, or if it was just her being proud of her little sister for getting into such an education path, but man she looked to be in complete joy.

Feeling a bit awkward as she stepped around me, to make sure that my uniform was in order, I decided to change the topic. To get rid of at least SOME of the tension. I was used to her acting all motherly, but this dress was embarrassing enough without the constant attention.

"So why aren't you wearing one of these horrid things?" I asked, attempting to dust down the ruffles before walking over to the mirror in the bathroom we were in and fixing my hair. Trying my best to not look around again. You'd think this was more of a hotel lounge then a school bathroom, what with the tea table and couches resting about. Once again I cringed.

Haruhi stood beside me, her back resting up against the sink to my right as she stared around at the annoyingly painted pink room. There were a lot of questions racing through my mind about her behavior. One of which being why she dragged me away from the hustle and bustle of the other hallways, to a shady one that people avoided which provided us with a bathroom of our own.

"I'll tell you after school... I have this club that I need to go to... Go up to the third floor music room after your last period, you'll understand everything then."

I blinked, confused as to why she couldn't just tell me right then. However, I didn't try to push the subject, deciding that if it made more sense to leave it alone until the set time, then it was in both of our best interests to do so.

Even so... I couldn't deny that sick feeling I had in my chest. I knew right then and there that whatever this confession was would change my perspective on almost everything.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what class are you in?"

I shrugged and reached into the unseeable pocket in my dress. Grabbing a piece of paper the school gave me and held it up in front of my face, as we continued walking down the hallway. We had quite a bit of time before class started, and while I wanted to go check out the rest of the school, Haruhi thought it better that we find my class before hand. So I didn't wind up late the first day.

Had it been up to me I would've just skipped class all together.

"Class A-" I replied with a bit of a huff, going to fold up the information sheet and put it away again when I bumped into someone. Whoever it was had been running because I was thrown back onto my ass due to the collision.

"Yuki! Hikaru, Kaoru, what was that about?" Haruhi shouted, falling to my idea and placing her hands comfortingly on my shoulder, after picking up the dropped paper to keep it safe.

I stared silently up at the two red-haired twin boys. My gaze completely hostile. I've already had to deal with one annoyance today, so I definitely wasn't shy to take my rage on on these ones.

"Not like we meant it... We were racing to see which one would reach you first..." They muttered back in us-ion, their arms wrapped around one another as they stared down at us. A move that made all the girls that passed us squee in random fandom. It was odd... But I also noticed some of them staring at Haruhi with the same affection in their eyes.

I quickly shrugged off the thought as she helped me back to my feet, sure that I was just imagining things.

"You shouldn't be running in the hallways anyway." Haruhi grumbled, patting down the dust on my dress, "Your lucky she wasn't seriously hurt."

The twins simply rolled their eyes at her comment, then fixated on me as I was mentioned, "Who is SHE anyway?"

That was it. Their tone just sparked the flame.

I stepped forward, away form my sisters motherly gestures, and placed my hands angrily on my hips. Glaring up at them.

"'She' is Yuki Fujioka." Their stunned faces only added to the eerie whispers that started up after my introduction. Whatever rude glances I was receiving form the girls around us was quickly replaced with wonder.

What the hell was going on? Surely Haruhi couldn't be THAT popular.

Before I could ask what was up however, my hand was grabbed and I was pulled towards the two men. The one that I took to note to be Kaoru stood behind me, holding me tightly in his embrace as his brother looked me over. Occasionally taking stands of my hair in his hand and even going as far as to running his fingers along y face.

Now the girls were cooing again.

I turned my head away from him and angrily started to struggle against Kaorus hold, about to slam my foot down on his, something I learned from my self-defense classes, when Haruhi took control of the situation, throwing some kind of book that hit my captor in the head and sent him flying to the ground, releasing me.

Hikaru turned his attention to her right away, raising his arms in a sort of surrender motion, though ultimately endured the same fate as his sibling. Soon they were both sitting on the ground with sour looks on their faces.

"We were just trying to see if there was any resemblance!" They whined, once again holding onto each other.

Haruhi sighed and walked up to me as if this was an every day occurrence. "Hikaru, Kaoru, this is my sister Yuki. Yuki, these are the twins."

"I can't say it's nice to meet you." I grumbled, watching, annoyed, as they stood back up. Now looking apologetic.

"Sorry if we scared you, Haruhi's sister." Karou spoke up, in a mock like term that for some reason made my face turn lightly red. "Yes, sorry." Hikaru continued.

The way they spoke as one unit made my head spin, and why they couldn't just say my name came as a complete wonder.

"Instant coffee!"

The three of us fell into an awkward silence at Haruhis random outburst, and slowly we all turned on her.

"What?" I dared to ask, watching as a sly smile sprang onto her lips.

"Instant coffee... Tamaki asked me to get some more," The soft way she said Tamaki was a clear give away that, that was the boyfriend I had herd so much about... But then why did Tweedle-dumb (Hikaru)look so upset? "Would you guys mind bringing Yuki to class? She's with us..."

I blinked, surprised at the news. So we were in the same class? It wasn't all that surprising, Haruhi might've been seventeen now, and myself only sixteen, but I had the credentials to skip a grade...

"Oh, we'd only be so glad to." The twins spoke up, linking their arms around either one of mine.

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. It was great that I'd be with my sister, but to be stuck with the two of them?

"Haruhi, can't you just get the coffee later-"

"Nope! It's not good to leave things for last minute."

"B-But-"

"See you in a bit!"

"Haruhi!"

I was then alone, completely under the will of Kaoru and Hikaru as they dragged me off to our homeroom. Chatting merely to one another, with words that I didn't care to understand.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched the twins in silence as they wrote profanities on the black board. Finding their enthusiasm, as they draw, amusing, but not giving them the benefit of laughter like everyone else in the room was contributing to. Instead, trying my best to contain myself, I stared out the window to my left. It was the final class of the day now, and there was still no sign of Haruhi. At first I was worried, but then assured myself that she had been busy with whatever club she kept talking about… Worst case scenario, a bunch of Instant coffee containers fell over onto her, trapping her there until the store manager would be able to dig her out.

I couldn't stifle the giggle as I imagined the scene. Big mistake, cause that's what he was waiting for.

"The Ice princess finally smiles." Hikaru spoke up, causing me to jump in my seat at the random closeness. A second ago he was at the front of the class, but now only his brother was there. Still earning a rise from the students. Uninvited, Hikaru pulled up a chair beside my desk and took his seat.

You might be wondering where exactly our teacher was. Let's just say he ran off at the beginning of class, leaving a series of math questions that I think he actually thought we'd do! When will teachers learn that they can't trust teenagers?

I rolled my eyes as twin one inched closer, his gaze once again watching my face. It took all of my will power to not lose my composure and full out blush. I was usually we'll protected in my safety bubble, so why this guy thinks he could ignore it…

"Why do you keep staring at me like that! It's creepy…" I grumbled, now looking at him, thus catching him completely off guard. I guess he wasn't expecting me to turn around, cause when I did our lips were so close to touching that I could briefly feel his upon mine before he moved away.

"You just… You and Haruhi look kinda alike…" He replied, rubbing his neck and staring off to the side. I wasn't sure, but it seemed like he was blushing.

Shocked by his words I stood to my feet so I was then towering over him, more or less trying to forget what just happened by being mad. "Maybe in facial structure, but—"

I gasped aloud as Kaoru walked up behind me; pulling me into his arms so I was, once again, being held within them. "Now, now… Hikaru does have a point, you and Haruhi share some similarities…" He said, leaning his head over my shoulder so he was dangerously close to my neck, "You're like the feminine version we've always dreamed about."

Slap, Boom, Bang.

Kaoru was then back on the ground. This time by my own hand. Maybe it was his breath against my skin that un-nerved me and caused me to act so rashly? Or, more possibly, the fact that he was so diligently pointing out my sisters short comings and comparing me to them like I was merely a replacement, either way he got his just rewards.

I stood, flustered, staring down at Kaoru as he lent back against the desk he had fallen on, and apparently trying to recover room the noticeable red mark across his cheek. I was expecting his brother to jump to his rescue, from there the two of them attacking me verbally, so when he smiled… We'll, I didn't know how to take it.

With the help of his then appearing twin, Kaoru stood to his feet, running his fingers through his hair so it once again resumed its normal shape, and turned his smile to Hikaru who looked just as pleased.

Me? I gulped, expecting only the worst.

"You know… She's feisty too!" Hikaru gleamed, casually glancing at me before continuing the conversation, "And she'd probably wear the stuff Haruhi never would…"

Stuff? Just what the hell were they talking about? Damnit, why of all times is it now that I can't find my voice to speak up and stop whatever ideas were running through their heads?

"We'll the, brother… I believe were in agreements?" Grins now widening, they both fully turned their sights on me.

"We've found ourselves a new toy."

With a bit of a squee I quickly rushed away from the oncoming twins, racing to the front of the class and hiding behind the teachers desk as they took no time to follow, of course I was completely aware of the attention that my rebellion was causing, but I'd be damned if I gave in to the two of them!

Once holding each others hand, they both parted as they reached the desk. Hikaru walking off to the left side, while Kaoru did the opposite and ventured to the right, blocking either escape route. We'll, I guess I could climb over the desk… But in this awful dress, that was just asking for disaster.

"Cm'ere, we don't bite." Hikaru smirked. Looking over, I shivered lightly at the mischievous stare that he wore. A part of me wanted to give up the resistance, and go along with whatever they wanted, but that stubbornness that I had overlapped any of those thoughts.

The sound of the school bell couldn't have come at a better time.

"Awh, we'll that just ruins our fun." Hikaru sighed, raising his arms and shrugging in a lazy like manner that told me his personality was pretty much bendable. Who'd have guessed that the end of the school day would so quickly be the cause of my freedom?

Looking over at Kaoru I noticed that they were both posed in the same style. "If it wasn't for that damn club, this could've gone on longer…"

Club? Oh, so I had that club to thank…

WAIT. Did they mean the same club that Haruhi had been going on about? Standing to my feet, from the recent crouching position, I walked around the desk once they finally re-met at the front of it.

"Haruhi's there too, right?" I asked, and telling by their reactions I was correct, "I guess I'll just walk with you guys then—"

They held up their hands in a jester that made me stop talking on the spot, curious about their hostility. "Visitors aren't supposed to show up until were all done getting reay." Kaoru spoke up, grabbing one of my arms as Hikaru took to the other, "The king would kill us."

King? Visitors? Getting ready? Just what kind of club was my sister involved in?

"Besides, we can't have you walking around in that dress. You brought a change of clothes, right?" I nodded, watching Hikaru's hand as he reached and opened the door for me, "Then put that outfit on, and meet us up in the music room!"

I shouted out, a bit surprised, as the two then shoved me into the hallway, in a way that I was then directly facing a women's rest room. "Why are you guys so bent on me putting something else on!" I asked, looking back at them rather than listening to their instructions.

Sure, I wasn't going to argue with changing out of this ugly uniform, but they were talking about it like it was a life or death situation.

Unenthusiastically they walked past me, Hikaru handing me the backpack that I had left in class, before re-joining his brother and continuing down the hallway.

"Can't have our pet looking like THAT."

I flinched, not sure how to take their words…

Wait, did they just call me their pet!


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn rich kids... Think they can just label whatever they want as theres..."

I grumbled and looked down at my outfit that I was once again wearing. Don't get me wrong, I was only so happy to be rid of the school uniform, but this was what the twins wanted.

And they got it.

Shaking my head in frustration i unlocked the stall that I was in's door and walked out into the main part of the bathroom. Normally people were in a hurry after school to leave and get home, apparently this was a different case, as a bunch of girls were currently occupying all o fthe mirros. Then again, I guess I can't really blame them for liking it here. Place didn't even look like a washroom the way it was decorated.

With my world famous eye roll I walked forwards and tried to see my reflection over all of the women by standing on my tippy toes. Obviously having no such luck. Why the hell did they all have to travel in packs like this?

"Oh, I'm so excited to see Haruhi today!" One of them squeed. I winced slightly at the comment and turned my attention to the four girls that were talking about my sister. Ecah one of them wearing an identical blush.

Lesbians?

"Scuse me, are you speaking about Haruhi?" I interfered, dropping my previous mission to further understand their conversation.

They all then looked towrads me, the tallest of the group stepping closer. Even with her look as menacing as it was, I wasn't entirely too focused on that. Being too cauhgt up in wondering just why she'd think dyeing her hair blond was a good idea with her tanned skin tone. It was clearly some kind of spray-on tan... So she did it to herself...

"What about it, flatty?" I followed her gaze in silence to realize that she was harassing me about my no-chest. I could've said something back, making fun of how hers was bigger then her head, but decided against it. Better to keep the peace in order to get information.

"Considering were siblings I am a little curious to know what your talking about." I replied, a little more bite to my voice. Just cause I was keeping the peace, doesn't mean I can't be rude about it.

Her eyes widened in shock. Guess news doesn't get around all that fast at this school? Even though I introduced myself basically in front of everyone earlier.

"Your... Sister?" The girl muttered, and again I was baffled by the reaction, "I'm so sorry-umm..."

"Don't worry." I grinned, holding my hand up to stop any more apologies. Waiting a few seconds before exiting the room all together. I wasn't usually one for that kind of stuff... What was said was said, and now it's done...And, besides, I was more then a little late to meet up with Haruhi.

Swiming my back pack lazily over one shoulder, I quickly hurried towards the staircase, jumping over three steps at a time as I eagerly made my way up to the third floor. All the time wondering just what kind of club this was.

Whatever the case it seemed to be bringing up a big hype. And definetly increased her popularity... Never really seen her as the type to be worried about such a thing, in fact I clearly remember her stating that it wasll all just stupidity...

People do change with age I suppose.

"Music room..." I mumbled, looking at every door I passed before coming upon my set destination... I figured it was some kind of choir... But there was no music?

Eyebrow raising a bit in interest I took a breath of air before grabbing onto the doornob.

Haruhi... Please be here...

I quickly stepped back, caught off guard by the flowers that streamed out at me from the now accessed room.

"Welcome to the Host Club."

Wait, what?

Akwardly I stared at the godly-like men before me.

A blond was the center of attention, strands of his hair fell over his royal blue eyes, giving him a prince-like look, and the only thing covering his body was a pair of bathing shorts. To his right was another blond, by far the tiniest out of all of them, and wearing the same attire as everyone else, though carrying a pink bunny doll that was approximately a quartor size of himself. Standing at a close distance to him was a tall dark haired man with a monatone expression, and behind nthe chair that the 'prince' sat on was another dark haired man wearing glasses. Then there was Hikaru, Kaoru... They were all shirtless and out of habit I place dmy hand in front of my mouth to keep from drooling.

"How may we help you, princess?" The prince spoke up, then standing to his feet.

Blushing, I moved further away. In a hurry to leave. "You can't-I have the wrong club-Wait... Haruhi!"

There she was. My sister. Standing right beside the twins and closest to the randomly placed 'Throne'. She wasn't shirtless, thank god, but rather wearing clothes that again made her look like a male.

Why did she have to dress like that?

Better question: What the hell is she doing in a HOST club?


	5. Chapter 5

"More tea Princess?"

"No, and can you please stop calling me that?"

I blinked, staring quickly away from the gaze of the 'Prince' as he leaned closer towards me. Considering he was sitting to my right on a couch that would be considered a love seat, the distance between us now due to his moving was one that I didn't entirely appreciate. I suppose, by now I should refer to him with his actual name, considering I know it and all, there was really no reason to continue calling him by the first impression. Tamaki sighed, and placed the tea pot down before leaning more comfortably into the couch, now looking at those that sat across from us. On a bigger couch, and in the center, was Haruhi, who silently stared down at her lap with a look of doom written across her face. Couldn't really blame her. I was just filled in on the happenings and reasons for her presence here in the Host Club, and while I don't particularly care what she does with her time so long as she enjoys it, it seemed as if she didn't. To her right was Kyoya, looking at me in silence though somehow managing to continue typing away on his laptop, and to the left, seated closely together were the twins, eyeing me for what felt like the thousandth time since I took my seat across from them. Honey and Mori had long past swayed from the conversation, and were currently seated at another table, partaking in the sweets that were left uneaten. In order to explain things, club activities were cancelled... I didn't get to see the girls reactions, but telling by the sad sighs coming from outside in the hallway it wasn't very good. I almost felt bad, but then remembered that they should really find something better to do with their time, and quickly got over my moment of weakness.

It had been an akward few minutes. Right after Haruhi told me what was going on, I hadn't spoken a word up until Tamaki attempted to offer me a drink. What was I supposed to say to all of this? Congratulations on being forced to pretend your a boy? I was angry, to say the least. But not knowing who to take my anger out on, I wasn't able to show it... Rolling my eyes at the twins, as they boredly stared whispering to one another, I stood to my feet and looked over at the most business-like looking person, hoping that my thoughts were correct and he would be the one that ran everything. Kyoya.

"You are the leader here, correct?" I questioned, placing my hands firmly on my hips as my lips fell into a straight line whilst waiting for a reply.

The dark haired man didn't seem all that caught off guard by my accusation, and calmly opened his mouth to give me an answer. "I just take care of the clubs funding, it's Tamaki your talking about."

Just as he was mentioned, the blond quickly stood to his feet, a look of happiness wearing in on his expression. "That is correct!" He sang, placing one hand on his chest while moving the other around to reference the room that we were standing in. "I am the Lord of this Club. Everything here had only been made possible because of-"

"Then your to blame!" He paused his outburst, hand frozen in movement as he looked down at me. "And what's sicker is that your her boyfriend!" I edged closer, poking at his chest with such force that he had no choice but to take a step back. "What kind of a man are you? Forcing an innocent girl like Haruhi to participate in such a Club? Have you no chivalry? All you rich jerks are the same, never thinking about anyone but yourself!" With each rude word I added with a shove, and by the end of my rant he was face down in a corner, consumed by his own misery. I couldn't help but grin at my work, proud of the pay back that I was getting for my sister. How she could date such a man, I would never know. Perhaps he just forced that on her too?

"Yuki..." I turned my attention away from Tamaki to stare over at my sister who had approached me while I wasn't looking. A small smile on her lips as she tried to calm me down. "I appreciate you sticking up for me, but this isn't Tamaki's fault. I broke the vase, it's my responsibility..." Clearly in disagreement I made a move to question her once more, though stopped myself when she held her hand slightly up for silence. "I chose to be a Host to pay of my debt. Besides, it doesn't really matter, does it? People see me as a male, and that's their opinion. People shouldn't be based on their gender, it's what's on the inside that counts..."

I sighed, knowing all too well that there would be no talking sense to her. This was Haruhi, after all. She didn't care about other peoples opinions, and thought so simply about everything... Still, I would love it if she actually acted her OWN gender. After everything today I almost wished I could see her in a dress. "Well, that's your decision I guess... I'm not going to argue with you..."

Smile growing, Haruhi nodded happily at my response and walked over to Tamaki, attempting to console him into acting his own age, though giving up rather quickly and instead walking off to something else that caught her interest. I almost had to laugh. A relationship with seemingly no that I sadly expected from my older sibling.

"You know, I agree with you."

I looked up to my right quickly at who had spoken, calming down once I realized it to be Hikaru. His gaze seemed almost distant as he watched Tamaki rush over and try to apologize to Haruhi. Once again I was baffled and interested in just what he was thinking, as it wasn't the first time I noticed this expression on him, but before I was able to ask, his brother soon joined in the conversation.

"We too wish she'd dress her own gender. Which is why we were so happy to meet you!" Kaoru smiled, wrapping his arm snuggly around me. This time I didn't bother to struggle. Sadly getting used to the clingy ness of the nodded and joined in with the explanation. "Since your part of Haruhi's family, we can accept you." He shrugged, somehow thinking that to be a compliment, "And since your her sister, it just adds a plus cause we have someone girly to dress up..."

"I get it alright, but I can dress myself and I am most defiantly not your toy." Pushing Kaoru away from me, I glared at the two of them before throwing my bag back over my shoulder and grabbing Haruhi's hand, dragging her away from the overly dramatic blond that was seemingly annoying her. "So stop calling me that."

Without another word, or even a proper goodbye to everyone else, I walked out of the clubroom with Haruhi. Hell bent on getting home, and hearing no complaints from my sibling.

~~Hikaru's point of View~~

I quickly fell silent as she shouted out at us, once again becoming violent with Kaoru before just up and leaving. It was... Aggravating, to say the least. That she continued behaving in such a way when all we were trying to do was be friendly. I just don't understand women! No, it wasn't women in general that I didn't understand... Most were easily won over with a pretty smile, and complimentary words... But for some reason I just couldn't get to the Fujiokas. Haruhi was one issue, but now Yuki brought on a new challenge.

"Hikaru, what are you thinking?"

I stared over at my twin, frown disappearing into a small smile as I reached out and took his hand into my own. Usually we could read each others thoughts, but it seemed like recently that link was fading. Not wanting to worry him, I simply shook my head no.

"It's nothing."

But it wasn't nothing. By now that damned girl was probably long gone... Yet I still couldn't get her off my mind.


End file.
